J'ai une idée
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cette annonce. Plus aucun bruit à bord du Sunny Go, chaque membre de l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'étant arrêté de bouger, de respirer, de penser...


**J'AI UNE IDÉE**

 _Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cette annonce. Plus aucun bruit à bord du Sunny Go, chaque membre de l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'étant arrêté de bouger, de respirer, de penser..._

 **Note :** OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (lien dans mes auteurs favoris) sur le thème Idée. Au début je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire et au final, en commençant à taper un peu n'importe quoi j'ai fini sur ça c: J'aime beaucoup écrire sur les Mugiwaras donc quand j'ai un thème qui me plait je n'hésite pas ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :D

 **Note reviews :** Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur mon compte Twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« J'ai une idée. »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter à cette annonce. Plus aucun bruit à bord du Sunny Go, chaque membre de l'équipage des Mugiwaras s'étant arrêté de bouger, de respirer, de _penser_ , de peur que leur capitaine ne pense à développer cette ''idée''. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de bon souvenir concernant les fameuses illuminations de l'homme élastique.

Zoro avait été le premier à en faire les frais. Il avait eu la stupidité – oui, même lui le reconnaissait – d'avoir été curieux lorsque Luffy avait pour la première fois prononcé ces mots. Ils n'étaient alors que deux dans l'équipage, n'ayant même pas de bateau adéquat, et à la suite de ces mots, son capitaine avait fini dans le bec d'une mouette géante. Ce fut sa plus grande erreur, après celle d'avoir décidé de rejoindre le brun pour son périple autour du monde.

Nami avait aussi eu sa dose de problèmes à la suite de cette annonce. Etant la seule membre normale de cet équipage, elle avait subi de trop nombreuses fois les folies de son capitaine. Aller sur les îles les plus dangereuses possibles, explorer les endroits les plus répugnants... Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait risqué sa vie, mais redoutait toujours autant ces mots.

Malheureusement pour lui, Usopp était la personne avec le plus d'imagination à bord. Si Luffy avait une idée, il était celui qui allait devoir se plier en quatre pour inventer un mécanisme impossible pour la développer. Il espérait juste que cette fois-ci Luffy n'allait pas taper dans les demandes ridicules comme une machine à voyager dans le temps ou un zombie (oui, Luffy lui avait déjà demandé, très sérieusement, s'il était capable de zombifier son frère...)

Sanji, lui, savait que dans tous les cas il allait morfler. Chaque idée grotesque de Luffy lui creusait toujours plus l'appétit et il demandait après un festin pour fêter ses découvertes inexistantes, juste pour avoir le plaisir de manger plus qu'à l'accoutumée et en profiter pour piquer dans les assiettes des autres. Rien que d'y penser, il savait qu'il allait devoir par la suite diminuer les portions des jours suivant pour tenir jusqu'à leur prochaine île.

Chopper n'avait pas beaucoup de chance lui non plus. Si son capitaine s'ennuyait un peu trop, un jour où la mer ne leur causait pas trop de soucis, il ne se gênait pas pour essayer de tester le médecin de bord sur tous les terrains imaginables. Appât pour des monstres marins, punching ball ou ballon de football en utilisant une de ses fameuses transformations, il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

De son côté, l'archéologue de l'équipage ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, elle posait un regard curieux sur le garçon au chapeau de paille, attendant la formulation de sa demande. La seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé était de lui apprendre à décrypter les fameux ponéglyphes qu'elle recherchait tant. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait déjà disparu pour courser Chopper afin de l'utiliser pour faire du rodéo.

Franky n'était pas aussi serein. Il était plus dans le même cas que Usopp et Chopper, craignant que l'idée de son capitaine ne détruise une partie de son bateau adoré. Évidemment cela n'allait pas être dés dégâts trop importants s'ils voulaient continuer à naviguer en paix, mais faire des réparations en pleine mer alors que le temps changeait sans cesse et sans aucun avertissement, autant dire qu'il préférait faire toutes ces manipulations dans un endroit sûr.

Et Brook, lui, se demandait quelle folie allait de nouveau faire Luffy. Au même niveau que Robin, il n'avait pas grand chose à craindre, trouvant ces idées plus amusantes que gênantes, mais il espérait tout de même ne pas avoir à regarder ses camarades subir trop d'épreuves éprouvantes.

En tout cas, la plupart des membres espéraient que leur capitaine allait être indulgent, la journée venait à peine de commencer et ils n'avaient pas prévu de se faire épuiser en dix minutes.

« Ah, je l'ai oubliée. »

Un soupir collectif de soulagement traversa les Mugiwaras, sentant qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une catastrophe.

* * *

« Zoro, j'ai une idée. »

L'épéiste faillit lâcher ses poids en entendant la voix de son capitaine à sa droite. Il se retourna, horrifié, pour voir le brun avec un grand sourire accroché au visage. Il pouvait presque sentir les regards peinés des autres membres, tandis qu'il se laissait emporter au loin. Aujourd'hui c'était son tour de souffrir.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vous pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
